The present invention relates to an automatically focusing structure of laser sculpturing machine, and more particularly to an electronic probe structure capable of automatically detecting the focus and applicable to a laser processing machine and the like.
The basic principle of a laser processing machine is such that an output laser beam is guided and focused onto the surface of a work piece. The focused light beam is absorbed by the material which is vaporized due to suddenly increasing temperature. Accordingly, the surface of the work piece is depressed so as to achieve a sculpturing and cutting object.
The focusing operation of a conventional laser processing machine is manually performed. The laser beam is guided by a reflecting mirror through a focusing lens to be focused at the focus of the lens. In order to position the work piece at the focuses of all different specifications of lenses, specific focusing bars with different lengths in cooperation with the specifications of the lenses are used. The focusing bar is placed in a left circular hole of the blade and a hand wheel on upper side of the machine is operated to drive three thread rods so as to lift or lower the entire processing platform and make the work piece thereon slightly contact with the focusing bar. At this time, the surface of the work piece is positioned on the focusing face of the laser beam so as to achieve the object of focusing.
There is another type of laser processing machine which employs automatically focusing measure. The left lower and right lower sides of the X, Y axes plane of the machine are respectively disposed with a transmitting sensor and a corresponding receiving sensor. After the platform is lifted and the sensors detect the work piece, the platform is then lowered to the focusing face to complete the automatically focusing operation. However, such focusing measure has many shortcomings as follows:
1. It cannot detect a bowl-shaped or irregular work piece. PA1 2. The work piece must be fixed at a position on upper side. PA1 3. A transparent work piece will lead to error of detection. PA1 4. After a rotary shaft is mounted, the automatically focusing function will be lost.